Pandora's Box
by Alpha-The-Omega
Summary: Just a One Shot - There is a theme here that many will not like - violence against a female. I do not condone it, but also, there is another theme there too.


*SMACK* the loud cracking of hand connecting to face echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned to stare at the sight of Harry Potter literally smacking the daylights out of Hermione Granger.

"MISTER POTTER!" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gasped out.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why did you strike Miss Granger?"

"She hit me, I hit her." Harry replied calmly.

"You don't…"

"Sure I do. Anyone hits me, I'll hit them back. Maybe then she'll learn to keep her hands to herself. I had already warned her once not to touch me, that she would not like the outcome. I also informed her that she is _not_ my mother, not my girlfriend, and barely a friend. Maybe if she would have listened, she wouldn't be sporting a bruise on her face at this moment." Harry stated.

"You can't go around hitting people!" McGonagall chided.

"Yet she can? Sorry, but I grew up way differently than you did. We, my cousin and I, were taught that if someone hits you, you hit them back ten times harder, then maybe they would not bother you. But Hermione has the tendency to not learn from the outset. I warned her at the beginning of the year that her nagging behavior wouldn't be tolerated. Nor would her correcting my language. When she hit me for saying something she didn't like, I hit her back. And the next time she does it, I'll hit her even harder, maybe hard enough to knock some sense into her. Maybe she'll learn that I won't put up with her any longer."

"But…"

"But what? She's female? I don't care if you're male or female. You have the balls to hit someone, you should have the balls to stand there and get hit. Muggle Christianity has a saying, 'Do Unto Others and You Would Have Them Do Unto You. How many of you muggleborns have heard that?" To McGonagall's surprise, almost all muggleborns and some half bloods raised their hands. "So, I only did unto her what she did unto me."

"Detention!" McGongall snapped.

"No." Harry replied almost instantly. "You don't correct _her_ behavior? Then I will."

"Mister Potter, that was not a request." McGongall replied.

"No, Madame. You will either place her in detention for her aggressive act, or I will do something you will not like. And trust me, with the backing of my Godfather, and the other living Marauders, you wouldn't like that." Harry noticed the Twins perk up at the mention of the Marauders.

"You will attend detention, or be expelled!" McGonagall snapped.

"Fine. You asked for it." Harry smirked. He turned towards Hermione. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger, for attacking the Heads of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, I hereby expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also hereby call in the life debt you owe me for saving your life in first year from the troll. I strip you of your knowledge and magic. So mote it be!" A large flash of light filled the hall, and everyone saw that Hermione disappeared. He turned towards McGonagall. "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Gryffindor, strip Minerva McGonagall of all rights and privileges of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From this moment on, she is no longer a teacher, she is no longer a Head of House, and she is no longer Deputy Headmistress. So I speak it, So Mote it be!"

"POTTER!" Snape roared. Harry turned and smirked.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Slytherin, hereby strip Severus Tobias Snape of all rights and privileges of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From this moment on, he is no longer a teacher, he is no longer a Head of House, and he is no longer welcome in Hogwarts halls. So I speak it, So Mote it Be!" With that, another flash of light, and the hated Potions' Master disappeared.

"Mister Potter, what did you do?" Pamona Sprout asked.

"I warned her she wouldn't like what I do. All she had to do was be fair. She couldn't do that, and therefore paid the price. We all know how unfair Severus Snape was, so that point is moot." He turned towards the former Transfiguration Professor. "I warned you. You let what little power you had go to your head. You _watched_ at she smacked me and did nothing. I even gave you the opportunity to punish her, but you failed. Get out of my castle."

"Dumbledore…" Minerva began.

"Dumbledore has no choice. In fact, he won't be permitted back in the castle. You see, _Minerva, _it's for the _Greater Good._" He turned towards the students in the Great Hall. "Be warned. I am _owner_ of Hogwarts. I know everything that goes on. You do anything to get on my bad side, and I'll throw you out so fast your head will explode. Your new Transfiguration and Potions Professors will be here tomorrow. Know this… I do _not_ allow physical violence against me, nor any of my friends. Attack me at your own peril. I _will_ kill you."

With that, Harry Potter left the Great Hall, amongst silence. Filius Flitwick approached the two teachers and whispered, "You brought this on yourself, Minerva. You have opened Pandora's Box."


End file.
